


Hello again

by Annette_N



Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_N/pseuds/Annette_N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча Лестера и Лорна в конце восьмой серии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello again

Это плохо, - подумал Лестер после секундного оцепенения, - очень плохо.

В паре метров от него действительно сидел Лорн Малво.  
Лестер был уверен, что ничего хорошего эта встреча ему не сулила.

Лорн пока не замечал его, и Лестер начал лихорадочно соображать, как вести себя дальше, как поступить. Сбежать, пока тот не заметил? Срочно упаковать вещи и посадить молодую жену в машину? Уйти одному, оставить ее? Или…остаться здесь, в баре, и не подавать виду, что заметил Малво, не узнал его?

Но за прошедший год Лестер уяснил, что лучшая защита – нападение. Вряд ли этот раз станет исключением.

Лестер не знал, чего ему ожидать от этого дьявола за соседним столиком. Хладнокровного убийцы, сломавшего его жизнь год назад, опустившего в такое дерьмо, что Лестер и не надеялся из него выбраться. Он панически боялся разоблачения, обманывал, юлил и всячески изгалялся, чтобы не быть посаженным за решетку из-за этого ублюдка, который испарился сразу же, как только натворил все это дерьмо, твердо уверенного, что оказал несчастному страховому агенту Лестеру Найгаарду неоценимую услугу.

Конечно, именно этой встречей и последовавшим за ней проблемам он обязан всем тем, чего он добился за прошедший год. Обязан своей новой роскошной жизнью, гниющими в могиле и тюрьме обидчиками и, самое главное – собой. Своей новой личностью, которую ему, Лестеру, пришлось взрастить среди того хаоса, в котором оставил его развлекающийся и получающий удовольствие от чужих страданий маньяк в пальто с бобровым воротником и с дебильной темной челкой.  
Впрочем, сейчас пресловутая челка была зачесана набок, а все волосы у Малво оказались седы. Красил раньше?  
Лестер сидел, невольно оценивая новый облик своего личного вершителя судьбы. Сейчас Лорн даже казался элегантным и вполне вписывался в этот антураж бара роскошного отеля.

Лестер старался не думать о том, что Малво, как подарил ему глоток свежего воздуха в его затхлой жизни, зашумевшего ветром приятных событий и успеха – так и возьмет все обратно. Просто так, развлечения ради. Лестер не знал, как он это сделает, но был уверен – сможет.

Он обязан сделать первый ход. Посмотрим, кто на что способен. Теперь Лестер ощущал себя не в пример увереннее и сильнее, чем год назад – и ощущал себя таким постоянно. Благодаря Лорну Малво. Он сумеет ему противостоять, он сможет, что бы тот ни попытался ему сделать.

Лестер плавно спустился со стула и поплыл в сторону столика, за которой сидел Малво со своей компанией. Награда «Страховой агент года» осталась на барной стойке.  
Малво, к досаде Лестера, почувствовал его приближение – повернул голову и бесстрастно взглянул прямо в глаза.  
Выражение его глаз оставалось таким же, как и всегда – холодным, лукавым и стальным. Выражение глаз убийцы, уверенного в собственной силе. А на губах все та же ухмылка – как будто акула ласково улыбается.

\- Добрый вечер.  
Лестер сохранял поразительное внешнее спокойствие. Он беззастенчиво оперся руками о стол, за которым сидели Малво и его спутники. Самих их он едва удостоил взглядом, а на Малво смотрел, не отрываясь. И чуть-чуть приподнял уголок губ в снисходительной улыбке.  
Свои актерские навыки Лестер оттачивал неустанно весь прошедший год.  
Если бы он только мог чувствовать то же самое, что так старательно изображал всем своим внешним видом…  
Конечно, Малво не пугал его, как при первой встрече, но ощущение гипнотического взгляда черных мерцающих глаз снова сковало и заворожило его. Лестер еле удержался, чтобы нервно не сглотнуть образовавшийся в горле ком.  
Год назад, поддавшись чарам этого угрожающе-ласкового взгляда и приказному тону, Лестер, из той забегаловки, где Малво только что провел перед ним мини-лекцию «как перестать быть размазанным по стене дерьмом», последовал за ним в мотель. И почти не сопротивлялся, когда его сначала поставили на колени и ткнули лицом в расстегнутую ширинку черных джинсов, а потом, через череду мычаний и неумелых посасываний, бросили на кровать и…

Черт. Лестер не мог этого не вспомнить. Глядя сейчас в глаза Малво, он помнил это очень ярко и отчетливо. Он тотчас забыл и о приглянувшейся ему девушке за соседним столиком, и, уж конечно, о молодой жене, дожидавшейся его в номере.

\- Лестер, – приветливо кивнул ему Малво и одарил своей ласковой улыбкой – от ее сочетания с магнетическим угрожающим взглядом у Лестера по спине прошел холодок. – Какая неожиданная встреча. Вижу, жизнь пошла на лад, – он склонил голову набок, с интересом оглядывая новоявленного «Страхового агента года». Впрочем, вряд ли он интересовался, что происходило в соседнем банкетном зале отеля. Хотя… Малво, скорее всего, как всегда был в курсе всего, что происходило вокруг него. Такие преступники, как он, должны знать обстановку.  
Лестер надеялся, что Малво действительно оказался здесь случайно.  
Кажется, дела у него самого дела шли отлично, подумал Лестер, рассеянно скользнув взглядом по заказанной Малво бутылке дорогого шампанского, его шикарному костюму и таким же роскошно выглядящим его…друзьям.

\- Да и у тебя, кажется, бобровые воротники больше не в почете, – ответил Лестер. Из-за неспешной вкрадчивой интонации его голос звучал ниже. Теперь он прекрасно знал, как показать себя людям с наиболее выгодной стороны, как заставить воспринимать себя всерьез – для начала внешне. Встречают по одежке, как говорится.  
\- Я никогда не бедствовал, вообще-то, – усмехнулся Малво, откидываясь назад и потирая подбородок. Щетина все еще была темной, в контрасте с седой шевелюрой. Казалось, будто голова у него отливала серебром.  
Теперь никакие жгучие брюнетки из компании в другой стороне зала, даже если бы разделись догола и предложили себя прямо на столе, не смогли бы привлечь внимания Лестера. Несчастного Лестера, который снова чувствовал себя кроликом перед удавом.

Нет, не показывать внешне, сохранять самообладание и уверенность.

Определенно, жгучим брюнеткам пришлось бы очень постараться, чтобы вызвать в Лестере Найгаарде жгучее желание.

\- Кажется, будто целая вечность прошла.  
\- Не для меня,– пожал плечами Малво. – Но мне любопытно, как ты выкарабкался. С удовольствием бы послушал эту, вне сомнения, душераздирающую историю.  
\- Так в чем проблема? – медленно проговорил Лестер, поднимая бровь.  
Повисло секундное молчание, а потом Малво понимающе усмехнулся. Лестер выпрямился:  
\- Увидимся. Дамы, – он все-таки вспомнил о вежливости и кивнул на прощание женщинам за столиком. Жать руку еще одному присутствующему господину уже не было смысла. Интересно, Малво их тут подцепил или это его, хм…приятели? Одна барышня явно была с ним паре сегодня. Оставит ли он ее сейчас?..

Лестер вернулся к барной стойке. Он, не торопясь, пил свой коктейль, уже не обращая внимания на призывные взгляды, которые кидала на него та девушка, из-за которой он изначально и отправил уставшую жену в номер, а сам направился сюда. Посмаковав на языке остатки разбавленного из-за подтаявшего льда алкоголя, он на секунду прикрыл глаза, а затем отставил бокал и соскользнул со стула.

Стоять в коридоре с увесистой «страховочной» наградой было как-то нелепо, но выбора не было. Впрочем, больше пяти минут ждать не пришлось.  
Малво вынырнул из бара и направился к лифту, кинув на Лестера мимолетный взгляд. Тот неспешно направился к нему.

Палец Малво замер над кнопками лифта.  
\- Моя жена сейчас в номере, – пожал плечами Лестер. Малво хмыкнул и нажал на кнопку – на один этаж выше того, где остановилась чета Найгаардов.  
\- А ты не терял времени зря, – усмехнулся он.  
\- А почему нет? – снова пожал плечами Лестер. – Линда совершенно очаровательная. И очень, хм, поддержала меня…во всем.  
Малво кинул взгляд на его награду. Лестеру почему-то пожалел, что не отдал ее жене, когда она возвращалась в номер.  
\- Да ты счастливчик. Хорошо, что теперь тебя окружают правильные люди, которые не мешают, а помогают тебе менять свою жизнь, – Малво одарил его одобряющей улыбкой. Хотя через секунду Лестеру уже казалось, что это была усмешка.  
Оба знали, кто был тем единственно «правильным человеком». А то, что было потом – и те, кто пришли на его место – так, шелуха. Подспудные инструменты.  
Именно Лорн Малво все разрушил, все изменил в одночасье в жизни Лестера, оставив наедине с последствиями – но разве он все еще мог винить его за это? За один год после завершившегося кошмара Лестер испытал и добился столько, сколько за всю жизнь не мог.

А правил в жизни действительно нет – эти истину от Малво он уяснил навсегда.

Дверь номера закрылась за ними. Лестер поставил награду на комод и замер. Буквально на секунду – потому что вид заложившего руки в карманы темно-серого костюма Малво, высокого, худого, седого, с этим мерцающим темным взглядом… О, дьявол.

Лестер почти упал на колени и без лишних слов стал расстегивать брюки Малво.

Тому практически ничего не пришлось делать, ибо инициативы и рвения Лестеру в этот раз было не занимать. Правда, опыта с прошлого раза не прибавилось ни на йоту, поэтому Лестер, торопясь от нахлынувшего желания, давился и кашлял. Слюна стекала по подбородку, капала на брюки. В какой-то момент Лестер поднял взгляд – Малво удовлетворенно взирал на него сверху, не говоря ни слова. Он начал подаваться бедрами, а у Лестера дело вроде пошло на лад. Сам он дрожал, отчаянно желая потереться хотя бы о ногу Малво, но поза была неудобной. Он держал ритм и смог, наконец, принимать в рот почти весь член, достаточно расслабляя горло и подолгу держа его внутри, совершая слабые глотательные движения – интуитивно. Или памятуя о стараниях Линды для него самого. С Перл, конечно, у него редко когда случались изыски, все было тихо, в темноте и традиционно.  
Вот о своих мертвых и живых женах ему только не хватало сейчас думать.

Малво, наконец, надоело бездействовать, поэтому он положил руку на голову Лестера и отстранился. Мокрый член выскользнул из его рта, а Лестер тяжело и часто дышал, утирая рот и пытаясь отдышаться от результатов своего рвения. Он примерно представлял, что и как будет дальше.  
И действительно: как и в тот раз, его рывком подняли наверх и, подтолкнув, буквально швырнули на кровать лицом вниз.  
Лестер повернул голову набок и блаженно выдохнул, потеревшись, наконец, о простыни. На брюках уже наверняка было влажное пятно – так Лестер уже давно не был возбужден.  
Малво навалился на него сверху, просунул руку и наощупь стал расстегивать его брюки.  
И все это – без единого слова, Лестер только слышал свое тяжелое дыхание, да ощущал теперь на щеке малвоское. Говорить с ним Малво будет потом.  
Он приспустил с Лестера брюки, белье – и сильно, почти царапая, сжал мягкую ягодицу. Лестер не сильно любил боль, но вряд ли Малво это волнует. А, плевать.  
В этот раз все-таки было что-то новое: пальцы Малво вдруг надавили ему на подбородок, и Лестер послушно открыл рот. Малво засунул в него два пальца, Лестер помедлил пару секунд, но затем с готовностью начал сосать. Другая рука оттягивала его ягодицу в сторону.  
Малво удовлетворенно хмыкнул.  
\- Больше слюны, Лестер, больше.  
Иисусе.  
Малво решил себя немного развлечь и несильно поскреб ребристое небо, погладил язык и вытянул пальцы, пытаясь протолкнуть их глубже в горло. Лестер закашлялся и Малво, прекратив свои манипуляции, вытащил пальцы из его рта. Капелька слюны упала на простынь.  
\- Умница, – констатировал он, оглядев их. А потом с размаху всадил указательный Лестеру в анус.  
\- Ебать! – почти заорал тот и отчаянно задергался, пытаясь вывернуться.  
\- Куда собрался? – рыкнул Малво и звонко шлепнул его по заднице. – Лежи смирно.  
Угораздило же снова связаться с садистом этим, черт… В тот раз хотя бы какая-то смазка была. Решил, что теперь Лестер достаточно силен и вынослив, можно не жалеть?  
Но вслух ничего, конечно, не сказал. Спорить с Лорном Малво себе дороже. Только мычал и ерзал, пока его растягивали.  
Малво, наконец, счел, что с Лестера довольно этой подготовки и снова навалился сверху, приставляя горячий член ко входу.  
\- Что, Лестер, благодарен мне, что вытащил тебя из дерьма, которым была твоя жизнь? Отблагодари теперь папочку, малыш, – прижавшись губами к покрасневшему уху, проговорил он и толкнулся внутрь.  
Лестер снова замычал, но, не выдержав, взвыл в голос.  
\- Полегче, черт подери!  
\- С «полегче» – это к своей малышке, которая ждет тебя в вашем номере.  
Лестеру оставалось только бессильно скрипнуть зубами.

Ладно, главное расслабиться.  
Когда, в конце концов, у него был и будет ли еще такой крышесносительный секс? Он все равно получал от него удовольствие, да еще какое. Мазохист чертов.

\- Вот так, умница, – расслышал он слова Малво. – Да не сжимайся ты так! Что ты там бормочешь? А, сильнее. Разве я мог когда-нибудь отказать тебе? Даже когда ты не просил. Тогда, при самой первой встрече. Явно – нет. Но твой забитый взгляд просто умолял меня о помощи. Даже не отрицай.  
\- Заткнись и трахай меня, Лорн!  
\- Как скажешь, Лестер. Как, – Малво сделал особенно сильный и точный толчок, от чего Лестер коротко вскрикнул, – скажешь. Мне определенно нравятся эти перемены в тебе. Не люблю трахать забитых неудачников.  
\- А мне казалось…что…любишь. В тот раз…черт, мать твою!  
\- Еще мне нравится, когда ты все-таки теряешь дар речи.  
\- Заткнись…  
\- Не указывай тому, кто трахает тебя в зад, Лестер.  
\- А я не тот «забитый неудачник», чтобы молчать теперь.  
Они оба замолчали на несколько мгновений. Лестеру было невыносимо жарко в одежде, жарко под придавившим его жестким костлявым телом Малво, анус пульсировал и саднил, собственному члену было почти больно от недостатка внимания – только трение о простыни.  
Как же ему сносило крышу от всего этого.

\- Что, Лестер, следил за мной? Соскучился по папочке, подкараулил меня тут? Никто больше, похоже, не доставлял тебе такого жесткого удовольствия.  
Да заткнется ли он? Господи…  
Неожиданно Малво отстранился от него и вышел. Внутренности как будто наполнились холодным воздухом, и анус неконтролируемо сжался.  
Снова что-то новенькое.  
Малво перевернул его на спину, стащил ботинки, смятые брюки и пропитавшееся потом и смазкой белье, а затем развел Лестеру ноги и снова склонился над ним и – наконец-то! – прикоснулся к члену и неторопливо начал его дрочить.  
\- Эй, не торопись, – нахмурился он и сжал пульсирующий багровый член у основания – Лестер чуть не кончил прямо так. – Еще не все, скорострел.  
Лестер выдохнул и, зажмурившись, бессильно откинул голову. Малво тотчас вскинул руку и сгреб его жесткие от геля, но уже растрепавшиеся пряди, оттягивая назад и не давая пошевелить головой.  
\- На меня смотри, – коротко, но жестко сказал он. – И не сдерживай себя, дорогой Лестер. У тебя такой звонкий голосок – действительно не то блеяние, что было год назад. Тогда ты так боялся того, что тебе действительно нравилось, как я трахал тебя в первый раз. Только мычал и шмыгал носом, я помню. Не можешь молчать теперь, да? Ну так давай, покажи мне, как тебе нравится все это, не стесняйся стонов.

Разве мог Лестер не послушать этого дьявола, этого садиста?

Оперевшись одной рукой о постель, а другой придерживая выставленную голую ногу Лестера, Малво качнулся, снова входя в его тело, с удовольствием прислушиваясь к раздавшемуся шипению.  
\- Когда я закончу с тобой, сможешь рассказать мне сказочку о своем чудесном спасении.  
\- А…черт…а что будет потом?  
\- Зависит от твоего рассказа.

Лестер почувствовал, как от этих слов его внутренности сжались в комок.


End file.
